Friends for a day
by punkygirl25
Summary: We all know that Flintheart and Scrooge always go out at it but when Webby  wants them to be friends will they come together if only for a short time


We all know that Flintheart and Scrooge always go out at it but when Webby

wants them to be friends will they come together if only for a short time

I don't the rights to any Disney Characters

Scrooge Mcduck paces around his office talking on the phone .He is

yelling into it as Webby and the boys walk by. They stop and begin

listening holding their hears up to the door.

Boy, Uncle Scrooge sure sounds mad, Louie says listening to his

Uncle snapping into the phone

Haven't heard him this mad since the he ended up with a water

balloon on his head, Huey laughed

Must be Flintheart again he has been trying to out due Uncle Scrooge

on that ship he has been building thinking his can hold more cargo

then Uncle Scrooge's, Dewey says eyeing his brothers.

I wish sometimes Uncle Scrooge and Mr Flintheart could be friends

maybe then they stop fighting all the time, Webby said looking a little sad

Webby you can't be friends with someone with someone who is trying to

wipe out your business that would be stupid, Dewey said scolding her

Girls they always want to be friends with everyone, Louie adds shaking his

head at her

Hey lets go play baseball, The triplets run off together

Webby sighs watching them run off. Scrooge comes walking out of his

Office he still on his phone. He pats Webby bow as he passes by her. He

Lowers his voice seeing the child staring up at him.

Look I need that boat to be as big as airship it has to out-due Flintheart ,

I am richest duck in the world and I won't let him get a head of me, just make

Sure it gets done, he says shutting the phone.

He smiles at Webby and huggs her.

Hey Darling what you up today, he huggs her again, keeping out of trouble?

Webby whispers back to him , not much no I am not in trouble

what wrong darling, He looks down at her looking at her sad face

Its nothing Uncle Scrooge, Webby looks down at her feet.

Scrooge pulls her into his lap and lifts her chin, Now whats wrong lassie?

Well I just wish sometimes you and Mr Flintheart could friends Uncle

Scrooge maybe then you wouldn't fight all the time? She look down as

she talks

Webby Webby my darling Flintheart and I always fight like this and

always will its just business now don't worry your wee little head about it ,

Scrooge lifts her head and kisses her forehead , Now why don't you run

along and go play with the boys ,He huggs her lifting her off his lap

Webby sighs and walks outside watching him get up and begin dialing

another number on his phone. She walked to the steps and sat on them

watching the boys playing baseball. The ball rolls next to her feet and she

picks it up throwing it back to louie who caught it. She gets up and wonders

over and picks up her bike and climes on it and begins riding it out of the

drive to stopped by a voice Webby turns her head hearing

Miss Beakley calling to her

Webby dear don't go far dinner is an hour, Miss Beakley calls to her

Ok grammy, she says riding her bike out of the driveway. After peddling

downtown she heard a voice behind her she turned her head to look.

I need you and your boys to do a little job for me, she could hear

Flintheart laughing

My boys and I just love a dip in Scrooge's money and love even move

bringing it home with us, Ma Beagle was laughing

Good Good I don't want scrooge to know what hit him,Flintheart was

laughing as Webby peeked her head around the corner of the alley

O no they want to steal Uncle Scrooge's money, Webby whispers stepping backward

Did you hear something?, Flintheart asked looking around seeing

Webby's pink bow

Its one of Scrooge's brats that little female, Ma Beagle adds she grabs

her arm holding her, I think she hear what we said, Ma Beagle picks her

up her wrist holding her tight.

Well hello there lassie sorry we may need to hold onto you for awhile

don't want Scrooge knowing about are plan,Flintheart smiles at Webby

as she struggles in Ma Beagles arms.

Meanwhile at McDuck Mansion Miss Beakley comes into the yard and

yells to the boys.

Boys time for Dinner , Webby come on now,she yells to the boys and they

come rushing over. She looks as they rush by with a worried a look.

Hey where is Webby? She walks out near the road looking around she calls

out to her , Webby, she sighs , I told her not to go far, she walks down the

street calling her name.

Webby sits tied to a chair at the beagle shake she looks around a hand

chief around her mouth. She struggles a little.

What we gonna do with the kid Ma? Bigtime asks his mother

I will keep an eye on her until you boys steal McDucks money and

if there is funny business we can use her as bait, Ma Beagle laughs

She just about snack size for the sharks, Flintheart laughs patting

her bow

Webby gulps her big eyes looking up at them.

Mr Flintheart do you have to steal Uncle Scrooge's money can't the

two of you just be friends? Maybe then the two of you wouldn't fight

anymore , her big eyes look up at him as she talks

Scrooge have you watching to much ducky and friends lass Scrooge

McDuck and I will never be friends not now not never I think the ropes

must be making her loose oxygen to her brain, Flintheart said laughing

Well I like you Mr Flintheart I think you only do mean things to look bad

on the outside but inside your a nice person ,Webby smiles at him

I think the Beagles are nice inside to.

Awww Aren't that sweet, Ma Beagle smiles at her, thats why I always

wanted a sweet little girl of my own and never got one they always say

the sweetest little things, she tears up a little unties Webby who gives

her a hug Webby walks over giving him a hug to.

Flintheart looks down at the little girl hugging now to his wrist as his heart

melts he wraps his arm around her.

Awww well aren't that sweet , he begins coughing a little his face a

little red with embarrassment , Scrooge shouldn't leave his things

laying around other people might get a hold of them may have to teach

him a lesson. He sits down and Webby climes into his lap and

cuddles up next to smiles cuddles the child next to him.

Scrooge is pacing around the worry room after reporting Webby missing

To cops. Miss Beakley follows him she almost bumps into him as the

phone rings and he runs over picking it up quickly

Hello McDuck here, He says worriedly into the phone

Hey Scrooge its me Flintheart , He says laughing

What do you want you I am don't have time for your games right now?

Scrooge says snapping back at him, I need to keep my line clear for

something much more important in the low likes of you .

Whats a matter miss place something important ?

Flintheart laughs, I have something here that used to belong to

you but since when you find something it becomes yours now it is mine.

Whatever it is you can keep it I don't have to time for your games

right now , Scrooge says as he began to hang up the phone

I thought you would put up more a fight then that, Flintheart laughs ,

Guess some people shouldn't have children say hi to Scrooge lassie

hello Uncle Scrooge, Webby says into the phone

Scrooge picks back up the phone right befoire he hangs it up as Miss

Beakley grabs it away from him.

Webby dear are you alright?, she spits out into the phone

Sure we are just having a sleep over, Webby answers sounding happy

They didn't hurt you did they? Miss Beakley says in panic

No grammy I am fine, Webby answers happily

Miss Beakley let me talk to her, Scrooge takes the phone.

Lassie where are you? Don't worry Uncle Scrooge will come find you,

Scrooge talks in worried tone.

I am ,Webby begins and lets out a little scream as hand goes over

her mouth.

Scrooge jumps at the scream he spits out , Webby

Miss Beakley jumps behind him , Webbigail

You said I could keep what I found and thats what i plan to do,

Flintheart laughs

Don't you dare hurt her or I will, Scrooge begins

Don't worry Scrooge I wouldn't hurt her, he laughs as he hangs up the phone.

Why you, Scrooge says slamming down the phone

What do we do now?, Miss Beakley eyes stare at Scrooge looking for

an answer.

Webby giggles as she sits on Burgers back bouncing up and down

hanging onto his shirt.

Hey look Ma I am horsey , he runs faster and Webby giggles hanging

onto his shirt.

Stop fulling around Burger ,Ma Beagle says picking Webby off his back

and puts her into a chair, Webby needs to eat Dinner .

O boy O boy I am hungry Ma whats for dinner, Burger comes rushing

to the picks up the sandwich off Webbys plate and eats it. She

giggles watching him.

You luck head that wasn't yours now you will have to go steal a new one,

She hits him over the head with a spoon

Aww but Ma , Burger asks curiously, I am still hungry

Go out and steal her dinner before I make dinner out of you and take

your brothers with you, Ma says him pushing him outside

Ma is doing everything for that little brat , Bigtime says to his brothers

Yeah she wouldn't even just let me finish eating my dinner, Burger added

and I so hungry

What we gonna do about it Bigtime?, Babyface wondered asking his brother

Offer her back to Scrooge for his money, come with me boys, Bigtime

says walking over to the payphone

What about Flintheart he wants to keep , Burger begins

And he doesn't want to give her back, Babyface coniutued

I am not afraid of Flintheart Glomgold, Bigtime says putting in a quarter

and calls Scrooge's answers quickly and Bigtime says into

the phone, Hey Scroogie I have little deal for you.

When the Beagle boys return home they open the door to see Webby

sitting on Flintheart's lap. And tomorrow lassie I will teach you how cheat

your away to the top and how squash other businesses out from under

them, He laughs putting Webby from his lap onto her bed.

Gee Uncle Scrooge only teaches that to the boys, Webby says

looking up at him

Well its something very child should know I will teach it to you, He

laughs pulling up the covers around her neck , now go to sleep.

ok , Webby says closing her eyes.

Webby isn't asleep long before she is shook awake. She opens her

Eyes looking up at the Beagle boys.

What,Whats wrong, She asks as she lifted into into Bigtime's arms.

Nothing we are taking you to see your Uncle Scrooge that's all , He

Carries her out the door as the other Beagle boys follow him. They walk in

Front of Uncle Scrooge money bin Bigtime holding webby in his arms.

She looks up seeing Uncle Scrooge standing in front of the bin. She listens

As he begin speaking.

Take the bin just give me darling Webby, Scrooge says holding out

his arms to her .

Not so fast not until we safely in the bin and know the cash is ours

,Bigtime looks Scrooge in the eyes, He pulls out a a gun and clicks it holding

it to Webby's head, just to make sure their is no tricks,I want this kid gone

one way or the way.

Scrooge jumps backward a little his eyes soften, please don't hurt the

wee lass ,He begs following them as he leads them inside. He keeps

his eyes on Webby as he opens the bin and runs toward Bigtime trying to

grab Webby from his arms. The struggle causes Webby to fall

to the ground. It takes second but she gains her balance and gets

up running.

Burger looks around ,Hey what gives the bin is empty

I told you no tricks McDuck, Bigtime aims the gun at Webby as she trys

to run away.

Scrooge runs toward her as he shoots one time and misses. Flintheart

Walks into the bin after following the Beagles as he saw them taking

The girl. They both watch as the second bullet hits Webby in tummy

and cause her to fall to the ground. She screams in pain as she falls both

Flintheart and Scrooge run toward her. Flintheart gets to her first and

picks her up as Bigtime shoots again. He moves her just in time as the

Bullet hits where she was laying.

What are fools doing?,Flintheart looks up as he holds

The child. Scrooge gets over and grabs Webby from Flintheart.

Stay away from her ,He runs with Webby in his arms.

Scrooge ducks as Bigtime shoots at them again just missing his head.

Gizmoduck comes in flying over head and lands on his feet.

Get Webby out of here Mr Mcduck,I will handle these Beagles,

He shoots back at the Beagles as they turn their attention toward him.

Scrooge runs with Webby in his arms just as he reaches the door a

bullet shoots him in the arm he falls down a little he still holds onto Webby

gets her to the limo .

Ducktworth to the emergency room now,He demands Duckworth only has

to take one look before raising off to emergency room

Scrooge opens the door only to have Duckworth open it Scrooge is trying

to carry Webby only to have Duckworth lift her before he can pick her up

he is trying to help Scrooge as well.

Take her in I can get myself hurry, Scrooge demands

As Duckworth enters a nurse grabs webby and hurrys her back while

another helps Scrooge into a wheel chair rushing him back as well.

Next thing Scrooge knows he is fast asleep. He awakes to see the boys and

Gimoduck sitting near by

Webbigail where is she,is she alright?, Scrooge says beginning to stand up.

She is with Miss Beakley Uncle Scrooge,Louie began

She hasn't woken up yet, Huey continued

She is critical condition, Dewey finished

Mr Duck you need your rest just stay clam ,Gizmoduck pushes him

back down on the bed, They need to remove the bullet she is getting ready

for surgery

the wee lassie is hurting I need to, Scrooge began

Mr McDuck you need to take care of your self right now,Gizmoduck orders,

just stay clam

Scrooge eyes fill with tears ,the wee lass she is my she is my baby they

shot my baby,Scrooge looks seeing everyone staring at him, my

defenseless wee lassie, tears roll down his cheeks,they can't let her die

they can't let her die.

The boys looked at each other they never heard Uncle Scrooge refer to

Webby as his baby before. They hugged him knowing he is really hurting .

Don't worry Uncle Scrooge she will be ok, dewey tried re-sure him.

I wanna see her ,I need to see her. Scrooge stands up and walks to the

wheel chair.

Mr McDuck your gonna hurt your self, Gizmoduck warns

Take me to see my wee lassie, He try to push the wheel chair himself.

Take it easy Uncle Scrooge we will take you, Huey says pushing the

chair down the hall.

They come inside and Scrooge jumps out of the chair as Miss Beakley

looks up. She is holding Webby is hooked up to a machine

and her face is covered in a mask. She looks so small and pale.

How is she, He says walking over his arm in a cast

She is in coma Mr McDuck, she lost a lot of blood they removed the

bullet all we can do is wait now and hope she wakes up, Miss Beakley

holds her hand tight has tears in her eyes.

Scrooge sit down on her bed he takes her hand with good hand and

rubs her head as Miss Beakley stands up . Hey Darling ,he tears up a

little, remember that time you read to me when i was sick and you

wanted to help make me get all better well we are all here now, a tear

rolls down his cheek,Waiting for you to get all better but first you have

to wake up for us,he sniffs off tears and kisses her forehead, I am sorry

i shouldn't have tried to trick the Beagles by taking the money out of the

bin I should have just gave it to them then this never would happened the

money wasn't that important not more then important then you or the boys

not more the none of my lads or lass life,and when you come back we will

go to the beach take a big picnic lunch then spend all day playing,no

business no money talk just you,me,the boys and Miss Beakley but first

you have to come back to us

He hears sniffing in the room only to see the boys,Gizmoduck and

Miss Beakley all with tears. He lets go of her hand and gives the family a

Group hug. Scrooge turns hearing a noise and see Glintheart peeking his

head into the room holding some Duck girls doll as he see Scrooge he

Turns walking the other direction. Scrooge follows him.

Flintheart what are you doing here stay away from the wee lass or I am going

Time out Scrooge I just wanted to see if the lassie was ok, Here, Flintheart

Hands him the doll, As much i hate you i never meant for the lass to be

in the middle of it,she tugged at my heart stings my hate for you has

nothing to do with her,he turns and begins walking away

Scrooge eyes soften a little he sniffs as a Dewey runs into the hallway. He

Runs over to Uncle Scrooge.

Uncle Scrooge Uncle Scrooge Webby is waking up, he pulls him into the

room

Scrooge follows running after him. Miss Beakley is holding her hand

again patting her head. Her little eyes blink as she looks around.

Webby o dear you came back to us, She hugs her tight .

Scrooge runs on the other side of her taking her other hand she looks

from Miss Beakley to Scrooge. They both hug her as a Doctor walks in

he checks Webby over .

Well she is not out of the woods yet and it is going to take some time

Before she can go home but looks good, We are luckily she wasn't

hit again Flintheart Glomgold probably saved her life by moving her

Out the path of that second bullet or otherwise we would have lost her

almost for sure,He writes on his chart.

Scrooge gets up running after Flintheart and reaches him right before he

gets to the exit .He stops him.

Flintheart I know we will never be friends but for what it worth thank you

For saving My wee lassie I don't know what i would do without one of kids

They are, he tears up again, my life I owe you one, He gives a quick hug

And quickly lets go before anyone sees.

Lets just call us evan Scroogie and lets keep this between us can't let it get

Around I might be an old softie, Flintheart shakes his cane walking outside.


End file.
